


From Switzerland with love, woof woof

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Fake epistolary, M/M, Not Beta Read, dogs are people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Shoma's dog Toro writes to her little sister, Emma, to Japan, informs her about life in Switzerland and shares her suspicions about Shoma and Stéphane. [crack]
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	From Switzerland with love, woof woof

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit for this idea belongs to ForeverDoesntExist and Junliet, I'm just the instrument typing these words.

"Dear Emma, I hope you'll learn how to read and write very quickly because I have a lot of news," Toro typed on Shoma's phone.

Fortunately, I can sneak into Shoma-kun's room at night and use one of his phones. They are always charged. The screen and keyboard could be a bit larger but fortunately I have small paws so I rarely do any typos. Being small is an _advantage_ , don't let any German shephard dogs and Great Danes tell you otherwise! Anyway I'm quickly getting used to life here in Switzerland and preparing the best conditions for your arrival. I also befriended Cashew. We have to be tolerant, she's quite knowledgeable and it's not her fault that she was born as a cat. Though sometimes it does feel strange when I can smell her from Shoma's clothes. But that's just a minor inconvenience.

The most important thing is that Shoma is happy here. And I'm working relentlessly on making him even happier! Chewing his shoelaces and everything...

It might be shocking for your young ears, but there's another thing I want to talk to you about. I think Shoma likes Stéphane. And Cashew also thinks Stéphane likes Shoma. I mean they _like_ _like_ each other.

I can smell Stéphane from all Shoma-kun's clothes. At first I didn't suspect anything, after all I can also smell Cashew from his clothes... But then you wouldn't believe it. I saw them! They were alone in the corridor at the ice rink. Stéphane was leaning against the wall and Shoma-kun was standing on his tippy toes. And they had their paws - I mean hands - around each other! They were so cute, Emma! And they were also whispering something to each other. Which makes me wonder because our Shoma-kun doesn't speak much English. Will have to investigate this further.

Also the cuisine here is extraordinary. And Deniss lets me taste everything he cooks if it's not dangerous for dogs. He also lets me play with his stuffed giraffes but it's no fun if you want to be extra careful. Bring your own toys here!

But back to Stéphane and Shoma. Stéphane also pets him, well touches him so tenderly, and it's so different from the way he touches Deniss, Koshiro or me. And Stéphane's hands are so soft... No wonder that Shoma is always holding them whenever he can (and when others don't see him. Well, I see them but of course I want tell anyone, I swear!)

And once, but that was a mistake on my part, the ice rink is still very new for me, I accidentally came into the showers... There was so much giggling and laughing. Certainly it was Shoma and Stéphane because nobody stayed that late in the rink. They were in the same shower! (Though this seems strange to me, the other showers were free.) But Shoma looked so happy afterwards that I didn't say anything.

Take care of Itsuki and grow fast so that you can come here!

Woof woof, from Switzerland with love (what, I'm a classically trained dog, I know my James Bond)

Toro

**Author's Note:**

> Also the initial excitement for this pairing comes from an amazing fic "His eyes on me" I was gifted by a kind writer. I know this is a completely different and silly take on this... But it was just too much fun not to do it :D


End file.
